Question: Simplify the expression. $5n(-3n-1)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${5n}$ $ = ({5n} \times -3n) + ({5n} \times -1)$ $ = (-15n^{2}) + (-5n)$ $ = -15n^{2} - 5n$